Life And Drama
by SicenzCalisye7
Summary: Well you have two choices Sakura. It's either Sasuke or Sai. Who will it be?" Ino calmly stated as she painted her nails. Sakura looked at her with blank eyes, "I don't know.." Sai/Sakura/Sasuke Mostly SakuSasu
1. Sakura

**Neko: Hello Lovelies! I'm back with a new story and will soon be updating my old ones... I hope. Haha Kidding! I will be for sure since christmas break is coming up. YAY! I'm sorry about the long wait for those reviewers who sticked through with me through thick and thin. If not, I hope the new reviewers and readers will enjoy this story and try to stick with me. Thank for reading this so now you get cookies! - hands out virtual cookies-**

**Sharon: Mhm... And the reason why you haven't update and just made a new story is...?**

**Neko: Uh.... School and Band and Classes and Work and crap in my life?**

**Sharon: That is not a good excuse but you are off this time... -glares-**

**Neko: Yes Ma'am! Btw, I do not own Naruto or else I would have never made the hideous creature name Karin. ENJOY THE READING!**

* * *

"Damn. Today was a rough day." I said quietly walking down the Main Street. I stop when I saw Sasuke. I smile sadly because he was with _her smiling_. He looks so happy with her that my heart started to beat painfully in my chest. I couldn't bear to think that was me in the past making him smile like that but unfortunately that's not me and I'm not with him anymore.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno, a short violent crazy Asian girl and Sasuke's ex girlfriend. What happened between us is another story. The guy I'm talking about is Sasuke Uchiha, random cute tall skinny American guy. He's seventeen. I'm fourteen. He's a chick magnet. I'm a boy magnet. He's French Italian. I'm Chinese Vietnamese. Every girl either had a crush on him or is still crushing. Every girl hates me or uses me to get close to him. Every boy wanted to be him. Every boy wanted to fuck me. He's the perfect lover for any girl. I'm the most unperfected girl for a relationship. See how we don't seem to fit? But somehow… we worked out for eleven months. We would have gone further… but like I said that's another story.

I shouldn't be surprised that he already had another girlfriend. I mean he is a chick magnet. But it hurts knowing that he can get over me that fast and I'm here hurting still from the break up. I wanted to cry once again but as my two best girlfriends said, I won't cry over him again because he's just a boy and I still have my whole life in front of me. The surprising thing is that it been nearly eight months since they been together and that the longest relationship I know of after he broke up with me. If it continues any longer I think I might have to leave this town and never come back. Of course my two girlfriends hate his girlfriend. Oh her name is Karin Watanabe.

Yea, I kind of hate that she has Sasuke but I don't hate her. I can't because she is also my friend. And unfortunately I told Sasuke to be with her….. Oh! Her nickname is Lavagirl and I like calling her that so yea… but she doesn't know I call her that.

I was stuck on keep walking and ignore them or take the long way or just wait till they leave. Of course I was still thinking about what I should do when Sasuke saw me.

"Hey Sakura" He waved at me and walked over to me with Lavagirl trailing beside him. "How you been?" He waited for my answer and when he didn't get one from me, he started to wave his hand in front of my face. "Hn.. Sakura, are you in there?" Lavagirl looked at Sasuke, then at me, then back at Sasuke and said quietly, "Um… Sasuke I don't think she's going to answer you. "

That's when I snap out of my daze and saw a hand in my face. I quickly slap it away from my face and look to see who it belong to. My breathing hitch as I saw whose hand I slapped out of my face. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I quickly put my hands over them to hide the upcoming blush. "Sorry" I mumble "didn't see you..."

"It's ok Sakura even though you do slap hard" Sasuke looks at the red spot that was quickly appearing all over his hand. He rub it gently and then let it fall to his side. "So what have you been up to Sakura?"

"Ummm….. nothing much really… here and there stuff…. That's all…." I said softly. A pregnant pause followed. I observe how Sasuke was dressed today. He seem to like dressing bad boy style even though he's not really one. Today he was dress in a black shirt with Brooklyn written all over it and baggy pants. His black hoodie was over his shirt and he was wearing the hood. I notice he wasn't wearing the necklace I gave him when we were together. One word to describe that, Ouch. But I guess I should expect that since we weren't together anymore. Still I was a little upset about it. Not really surprising though I guess. Funny thing is that he matches what I'm wearing.

As I observe him I notice he was also observing me and that Lavagirl was glaring at me. I inwardly smirk. I got her jealous, but then I look at Sasuke and my eyes grew soft and sad. I'll admit the truth I miss him a lot. As my boyfriend, as my lover, as my friend, as my everything. But I let him go... maybe I shouldn't have. I sigh softly and said to them looking away from Sasuke, "I need to go. I'm kinda busy for something.... Bye..."

Sasuke look at me quietly while Lavagirl seem to be happy I was leaving them in peace. "Okay, bye Sakura!" Lavagirl look at me with her eyes saying "Finally I'm leaving them" but Sasuke's eyes seem to say something different. Something I haven't seen in his eyes in a long time ever since we broke up. "Bye Sakura. Talk to you later?"

"Maybe, I don't know." I shrug and started to walk away turning my back on them. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and heard Karin's high pitched voice asking him if they could go to his house. I thought about what I last saw in his eyes. I doubt it but....

Was it......love?

* * *

**Neko: Hello again. I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry if it was short, but I can't seem to stand really long chapters so sorry. But I love reading long chapters. i am a book worm so sue me. But Please review. Reviews are like chocolate when girls have their period. :)**

**Sharon: We don't want her going crazy now do we? SO REVIEW OR WE WILL ALL SUFFER!!!!**

**Neko: No need to be so dramatic about it.... Oh well Good bye!**


	2. Sai

**Silentre: Good day mate! I finally updated. Ehehe... PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I'M SO SORRY! Dx I got good news and bad news. Umm... Bad News first... I may or may not be moving to California. It all depends on my family drama and what is happening in my family is really stupid. So Gomen. Good News... I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM!!!! :D Yay Me!**

**Sharon: I do not approve of this guy because he scares me. -glares-**

**Silentre: But but... He is your llama... And plus HES SO SWEET AND NICE! D: I love him... SHARON! PLEASE?!**

**Sharon: Ok. Ok. But that boy better not hurt you or else he is dead! Btw, I GOT A NEW PUPPY! :D SAY Hi TO DOOLY!**

**Silentre:... I don't own Naruto... but Sharon owns a puppy. AND I WANT ICE CREAM! D: RAWR!**

* * *

No. It couldn't be. He possibly can't love me still… can he? I didn't want to believe it because I'm afraid of the hurt I would have to suffer if it wasn't true.

I already suffer enough from him, but does he really…? Ugh… I'm not sure anymore. He always had confused me. I look up at the sky forgetting I was still walking down the street. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground dazed with all my stuff around me. I looked up to see a boy around my age sitting on the ground across from me. I turned red as a tomato when I realize I bump into the most popular guy in my school. There is definitely going to be rumors tomorrow about this. I quickly sat on my knees and started picking up my stuff. I didn't dare look at him as I picked up my stuff. As I reach to grab my math book I saw a hand reach for it too. I follow the hand up to see the most popular guy helping me with my stuff.

"Um… thank you… Sai." I mumbled barely enough for him to hear.

"Yea… You're welcome…." Sai stood up with his hand and his pockets and looking away from me.

Kunazi Sai. The most popular guy at Konoha High. He's funny, random, smart, cute, and everything else a girl could ask for. The funny thing is…. He's single. We're not friends or anything. We're practically strangers so I was surprise he helped me out. I look at him and realize he kind of looked like Sasuke. I blush and mentally scowled myself for thinking about him. I hated myself because I couldn't get over Sasuke. Every other of his exes did….. WHY CAN'T I?!!?!? Ugh! I wanted to kill myself. Actually… I want to rip Lavagirl's eyeballs out, send her to hell, and then kill myself, if my friends allowed me. But anyways, right now I have to live with living.

I snap back in reality when Sai said he had to go. So I just said goodbye and continue walking home. As I started to turn the corner, I heard a voice calling my name. I turn around to see my best friend Yamanaka Ino running towards me at full speed. Dodging her in time, she crash next to me and was panting really hard. Staring at her, I waited for her to say what she needed to say.

She finally calmed down and turn to look at me hyperventilating and screaming, "OMG SAKURA! Was that _Kunazi_ _Sai _that I saw talking to _you_?!" Staring suspiciously at her, I gave her a slight nod. She freaked out again and started screaming about how he and I are going to go out and we're going to make Sasuke jealous… yea right… Knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't give a damn and plus I heard Sai found a girl he likes that's around his age and he wants to ask her out. Chuckling softly to myself, I started walking away from Ino to go home and finish whatever crap I have to do. Ino was still hyperventilating when I finally got home. She realized I was gone and called me. So I spent three hours talking to Ino trying to explain that what she has in mind is not going to happen and that Sasuke will never get jealous when I could have been doing homework. Sighing softly after finally getting off the phone with Ino, I look at the time and it was around nine p.m. Knowing it was going to be a long night ahead of me, I started immediately working.

* * *

Yawning quietly, I slowly trudged down the stairway of my house to get to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I had stayed up to about 3 a.m. to finish my homework that was due today. Ugh… I was going to kill Ino when I see her for doing this to me. She made me not get enough sleep! ROAR! I was irritated that even though I finished all my homework, I lost sleep because my best friend wanted to talk to me about boys! BOYS!!!! That really just makes me want to… UGH!

The sudden ring of the phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I rushed over to grab it before it quit ringing. Without checking caller ID, I answer with a questioning hello. "Sakura…." A deep masculine voice breathed out. I froze up recognizing who I had just answered the phone for.

-

-

-

-

"_Sasuke…."_

* * *

**Silentre: Oh my my... Sasuke called Sakura. Whatever shall happen? -does a little twirl- BUT ANYWAYS! THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I promise you the next chapter will be better.**

**Sharon: Did you know this story was actually based off on me, her, and Angel? YUP! THE EX! She just changed the name. :P**

**Silentre: SHUT UP! SOOOOO!?!?!? IT STILL FITS!**

**Sharon: -shrugs- Fine... Whatever.. At least I didn't spent 24 hours on the phone talking to my boyfriend. -snickers- Anyways REVIEW!**

**Silentre: SHUT UP! Dx**


	3. Sasuke

**Silentre: Guess What....? I UPDATED! YAY ME! :D Anyways.. I have major Writer's block right now and can not think of the next chapter... PLUS! I shall update The other stories I wrote and I shall have a one-shot coming out though... SOON!**

**Tek Sonay: She has been really busy with school. I know cause I go to school with her. :D Did I tell you I like pie...?**

**Readers: WHERE'S SHARON? AND WHO IS TEK SONAY!**

**Silentre: Um... Sharon has been busy and stuff and we haven't talk to each other in a while... BUT! Tek Sonay is my real life buddy and an author on here! Just type in her name and read her amazing stories!**

**Tek Sonay: My stories aren't that good. Stop it. You're making me blush.**

**Silentre: They are too, good! GO READ THEM AND REVIEW FOR HER! Btw... I don't own Naruto.. or else Naruto would be done by now!**

* * *

"Um… Sakura? Are you there?" Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my frozen state. Breathing in and out deeply, I answered him with a soft small yea. He must have heard me because he then started saying stuff about how he was glad I was ok and that I answered the phone and what would I be doing… Wait… WHAT? I snapped back to attention when I heard him ask about what I was doing on the weekends.

An awkward silence followed afterwards. "Why...?" I quietly mumbled into the phone hoping he didn't hear me and just hang up. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"W-well um…Hn. I just thought since we haven't hanged out in so long that we should and well…" A pause followed after giving me the impression he was about to ask a favor out of me and considering how long I been with him to understand his way of thinking and how he acts, I was proven correct by him. "You see… Karin wants to go on a double date so she asked me to find someone else to go with us, and well…Aa. I just thought you would be a perfect choice and it would be nice to meet your new boyfriend too."

"Sasuke… I don't have a boyfriend. What are you talking about?" I have a feeling that this was Ino's fault. She must have said something after seeing me talking to Sai yesterday after school. Darn her. She knows I don't want a boyfriend after what Sasuke has done. Not this fast… I'm just not ready for it yet. I was getting lost in my thoughts again and I knew I better step back into attention or else I wouldn't know what was going on.

Focusing my thoughts back on the conversation I heard, "…So is he?" "What? I wasn't paying attention sorry…" I said in a sheepish voice and giving a nervous laugh for the measure.

Sasuke sighed and explains once again to me what he just said, "Hn. I saw you with that guy Sai- I think that was his name, but you guys seem like you were dating and yo-."

I interrupted Sasuke not wanting to hear anymore about it knowing what he wanted to say, but I wanted to know why he thought we were dating considering we didn't even stand by each other for like two minutes and hold up, how could he see us if he was with Lavagirl who I left yesterday about 3 blocks away unless… "You followed me didn't you? I moved out of my parents' apartment to get away from you, not so you could follow me to where I live! YOU IDIOT!" I snarled and not waiting for an answer, I slammed the phone down hanging up on him. Huffing dangerously, I glanced at the time to find I only had 30 minutes left until school started. _'Crap. Sasuke took up most of my time to get ready and eat. I guess no breakfast this morning'_ I sighed and started rushing to get everything ready considering it will take me about 20 minutes to walk to school. Running out of the house, I lock the door behind me and started running toward school trying to get there before Sharon does or else I will be murdered by her if I don't.

Reaching the school after running for about 15 minutes from my house, I saw at the front of the school doors were Ino and… Sai? At the gate though, I saw Sasuke and Lavagirl and it seemed like they were oblivious to the world around them considering they were making out in the most disgusting way ever. Considering that I would have to walk past them to get to Ino, I quickly went around them jogging the rest of the way to Ino, my partner in crime. I got there in time to see Sai walk away from Ino and her turning around with a look of excitement etched across her face. Seeing me coming toward her, her face lit up even more and she started jumping up and down.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!," Ino started flailing around screaming my name out to the world. Everybody looked at her and even Sasuke and Lavagirl quit making out to look at her to see what she was screaming about, and then they notice she was screaming at me and turned to look at me. I blushed and speed up my pace to ignore them and make Ino to quit screaming my name. Covering her mouth when I got there, I quickly dragged her into the hallways and into an empty classroom. Still red, I turned to her after shutting the door behind us and screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU BROUGHT ATTENTION TO US! YOU KNOW I HATE ATTENTION! WHAT WAS SO FREAKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO SCREAM AT ME? WHY DI-"

"BECAUSE KUNAZI SAI WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Ino interrupted me by screaming back. I shut my mouth and look wide-eyed at her. "…You're k-kidding… r-right?" I stumbled over my words trying to comprehend that the most popular and second most wanted guy (Sasuke is the first) wants to date me, a freaking loser who loves books and is a total nerd and practically has nobody as her friend except Ino, who is also a loner like me and my other friend, Hinata, who is a very shy person and in love with Sasuke's best friend, Naruto who is a dense idiot. Then again, Sasuke dated me and he was the most wanted guy here, but I am pretty sure it was either a bet or a dare to make him date me. Yeah, I don't believe that Sasuke actually truly wanted to date me for a real relationship or else why would he cheat on me. You heard me; the whole reason why we broke up was because he cheated on me for some slut named Ami who then cheated on him after about two weeks after we broke up.

But back to the present, Ino was shaking her head no furiously. "That's why he came up to me earlier because he wants to go out with you, Sakura. HE LIKES YOU!" At this statement, she started jumping up and down in excitement. I sighed and turned to walk out of the classroom since school was going to start soon. Opening the door, I came face to chest at the doorway. Looking up scowling, I was ready to yell at the person to watch where they were going, but my words hitched at my throat and everything around me blurred except for me and this person. I had bumped into the guy that is the last person I wanted to see today.

"_Hi Sai…"_

**

* * *

**

Silentre: Oh my. What have I done? SAKURA AND SAI? And to think I may had Gaara fall for Sakura soon... or maybe Itachi?... WE SHALL SEE! As soon as I ge over my writer's block and I redo my stories. Until then, Ta ta for now!

**Tek Sonay: Bye Bye and Don't forget to review. :D**


	4. Sorry Sorry

Blah. My flash drive with every freaking thing i wrote is gone. I'm sorry. I really am. I found it and already lost it a day after... :\... You guys have every right to hate me now.


End file.
